An American in Paris
by marrb
Summary: What would happen if Buffy had given up on her calling as a Slayer? What if she ran away and tried to escape everything from her past?  Set in the year 2002. BuffyXOC for now. Might change later. Warning: some adult content.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's from Buffy! I just love them all dearly!

Summary: Set in the year 2002 in Paris, France. Buffy turned her back on her life as a slayer and ran off to Europe where she fell in love.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I would love some reviews!

Buffy rolled over in her sheets as the sunbeams peaked through an opening in the curtains. Slowly the blonde reached her arm over to the other side of the bed only to find she was sleeping alone. She opened her eyes and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She gave herself a moment to wake up before swinging her legs off the edge of her bed and stepping off. The air was hot already, and she could tell is was going to be another hot day. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen wearing nothing but a mens button up shirt and her underwear. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun on loosely on top of her head and strands were sticking out in all directions. "Well good morning beautiful. Glad to see you finally got out of bed" she was greeted by a tall, handsome dark haired man who was standing over the stove in nothing but a pair of boxershorts. "Mmmm morning Ryan" she said making her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up onto her tippytoes to give the man a kiss which he gladly returned. "Happy anniversary" she said with a big smile across her face. "Oh shit! Was that today? I totally forgot!" he responded with a small smirk on his lips. "Nice try! I know you remembered." Buffy said as she glanced down at the frying pan containing one of her favourites – blueberry pancakes. She kissed Ryan on the cheek once more before sitting herself down at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe we've been together three years now. Feels like just last month I sat down next to some adorable little blonde girl who was so scared to fly..." he said looking over his shoulder at her with a small smirk. Buffy looked over and smiled at her boyfriend of three years. Most happy couples loved reminiscing about the day they first met, but Buffy was different. Sure Ryan loved talking about it, but that was a day Buffy wanted to forget. Thinking about it caused her stomach to hurt.

It was only two months before Ryan and Buffy started dating. Buffy was sitting in seat 27A on a flight to Paris, France. It was the summer of 1999 and Buffy had just graduated high school. While graduation day marked a milestone in most people's lives, for Buffy and her friends it held different memories. Their day consisted once again of preventing another scary apocalypse. It was also the day she watched Angel walk away. Buffy had made a decision shortly after that her life as a slayer was over. She knew that in order for this to happen she needed to leave Sunnydale and those that she loved behind. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, and bought her one-way ticket only days after making her decision. She needed a normal life. She needed to fall in love, and with a normal guy – not a vampire. She needed people in her life that wouldn't remind her of the life she had chosen to give up. So she left. She left her friends, her family, everything. The last thing she told her best friend Willow was 'see you soon' blatantly lying to her sweet, innocent face. She was in seat 27A, tapping her feet on the floor, and her fingers on the armrest. She tried to find anything to distract her from her thoughts and the guilt she was feeling about abandoning everything and everyone she knew.

"Nervous flyer?" came a voice next to her. It was a man, an attractive one too. "Yeah. It really freaks me out." She lied to him, figuring it was a better answer than 'no, I just am really freaked out about turning my back on my calling as a vampire slayer.' Nope. In her new life she wasn't going to be a freak anymore. "It's fine. I was nervous my first time, but you get used to it. Maybe I can help talk you through it. I'm Ryan by the way" he said, flashing her the gorgeous smile that she would soon fall in love with.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Buffy?" Ryan's voice cut off Buffy's trip down memory lane. He waved his hand in front of his girlfriends face "you okay?" he said as he placed a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit tired." She said with a smile, coming back to reality.

"well maybe someone should have gone to sleep earlier last night instead of trying to get frisky with their boyfriend?" he said before taking a big bite of his pancakes.

"well maybe if you weren't so hot I would be able to keep my hands off you" she said raising her eyebrows before taking a bite of her own pancakes. "sooo good" she mumbled with her mouthful, causing Ryan to chuckle slightly.

Buffy pushed her memories of leaving Sunnydale back to where she would soon forget about them. She wanted to enjoy her anniversary with the man she loved. They had made a wonderful life for themselves and she was finally happy.

"So what's next on our anniversary day of fun?" Buffy asked as she grabbed their empty plates and made her way to the kitchen sink.

"Well..." Ryan said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He brushed Buffy's hair to one side and planted a kiss on her neck, causing her to jump away slightly. "Sorry, sorry I forgot you hate to be kissed on the neck. Sometimes I think you are afraid I am going to bite you" he said with a small laugh. Buffy rubbed the spot where he had kissed her and let out a small, forced laugh of her own. "don't be silly! I'm just super ticklish. Plus, I thought it was my unique quirks that made you fall in love with me" she said relaxing her body slightly into his now.

"That among many others" he said as started to unbutton her shirt.

"Really Ryan? in front of the window? What if people see?" she said, forgetting about the dishes she was washing.

"Buffy, this is Paris! This city of love! People do this in public..." he said, undoing the last button and pulling her shirt open to expose her naked breasts. Buffy's breaths deepened as he gently ran his hands up and down her body, his hands cupping her, her nipples hardening. She let out a small moan and arched her back into her, pressing her chest further into his palms. He turned his girlfriend around to face him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips which she gladly returned. The phone started ringing in the background, which the lovers gladly ignored. They could leave a message.

'_Bonjour! You've reached the home of Ryan and Buffy, please leave us a message! BEEP!_

_ "Buffy?"_

The sound of the voice on the answering machine caused Buffy's heart to stop, as well as every other part of her. Ryan pulled away slightly, watching as she turned her gaze to the answering machine.

_"well, I hope this is the right Buffy. It's Willow-"_

Buffy pulled away from Ryan and wrapped her shirt around her torso, covering herself back up. "You okay?" Ryan asked, following her slightly. Buffy didn't respond. She couldn't even hear him. All she could hear was the timid, awkward voice on the other line.

_ "I'm sorry to call you like this. I've been trying to find you for years now. I figured since you left without saying goodbye or ever trying to contact any of us ever again that you didn't want to talk to us. Or you were dead, which is always a good possibility seeing as it has happened before- "_

Buffy was standing next to the machine now, arms hugging herself tightly, sweat trickling down her temple. "Buffy- what is going on?" Ryan asked again, putting his hand on her back. She shook him off, keeping her eyes focused on the machine.

_"Anyways. That's not the point. We need you. Things are bad Buffy. Really bad. We've tried to keep things under control without you but we're not as strong. Va- well, you know, are taking over. They are too strong. Over half of Sunnydale is dead or one of them -"_

Buffy's throat closed up. Was this happening? How did Willow find her? Who were the survivors? Xander, Gilles, her mom, where they still alive?

_"There isn't much time for any of us. Things are bad Buff! Oh my god, and Angel is- BEEP!"_

The answering machine cut off the rest of Willow's message. "ANGEL IS WHAT?" she yelled out as she picked up the answering machine as if by doing so it would give her the rest of Willow's message. She was breathing heavier than before. Her mind flooded with thoughts, images, memories, fears... everything. _'oh god. Ryan!' _ She thought to herself, completely unprepaired to give him any kind of explanation that was going on.

"What was that?" he asked, a rather confused look on his face, one eyebrow cocked. He was concerned by Buffy's reaction to the message, naturally, and turned to face her. Her face was white and she was covered in sweat. "Who was that? And what is going on Buffy?"

Buffy stood there frozen, her mouth dropped open slightly, her eyes wide.


End file.
